The impossible
by XoXo-Smiley-Riley-OxOx
Summary: A next generation song fic to the song the impossible by Joe Nichols. R/R!


A next generation fic to the the song imposable by Joe Nichols enjoy! I took the three main parts to the song Heres how it goes.  
The part about the dad- Bill Weasley and his oldest daughter Victorie Weasley!  
The car accident- Oliver Wood and Alicia Spinnet's oldest son Billy Wood and His best mate James Sirius Potter II  
The almost break-up scene - Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

Most of the thrit-teen year olds in Victorie Weasleys year looked up to her uncle Harry. Torie (as she liked to be called.) knew why they did he was the famous Harry Potter savior of the Wizarding world, she always loved her uncle Harry but she looked up to her father. He chased monsters out of the dark, checked under her bed,he could loosen bolts with out his wand, he plucked splinters out of his hands and never even flinched. On he summer vacation just after her thirt-teenth birthday her grandpa Weasley died, that was one of the only times she had ever seen him cry. She learned to never underestimate the impossible. She sat down and thought, unsinkable ships sink, in Muggle studies they had learned about the Titanic it was said to be unsinkable even wizards thought so and yet on its maiden voyage it sank. Unbreakable walls break, the walls of Hogwarts were supposed to be unbreakable but yet they crumbled at the Battle of Hogwarts her uncle had lost his life because of it. She never thought her grandpa could die it never once crossed her mind, and yet he did. She had seen this steel that wizards said were unbendable bend in the fury of the wind is unstopable. Mostly she learned to never underestimate the imposable.

My dad chased monsters from the dark  
He checked underneath my bed  
He could lift me with one arm way up over top his head  
He could loosen rusty bolts with a quick turn of his wrench  
He pulled splinters from his hand  
And never even flinched  
In thirteen years I'd never seen him cry  
But the day that grandpa died, I realized  
Unsinkable ships sink, unbreakable walls break  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen  
Happen just like that unbendable steel bends  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
I've learned to never underestimate the impossible

James Sirius best friend, out side the Weasley/Potter bunch was Billy Wood (Oliver Wood and Katie Spinetts oldest son.). He had his muggle license since his mother was a muggle born she thought it would be good for him to learn to drive. In the summer right before sixth-year he had got a brand new car, they decided to go to the Leaky coldrin for a butter-beer, the roads were wet form the rain the night before, the curve was just to sharp. They never saw the tree they crashed into. James walked away without a scratch. Billy couldn't feel his legs the healers said he'd never walk agian. But Billy said he would and his mom and daddy prayed. On there graduation day Headmistress McGonagol had made Billy valedictorian. He stood and walked across the stage with-out any help. He said  
"Going into my first year my best mates cousin had come into are compartment on the train, me and James looked up at her and she said here are some words I thought might help you guys always remember ' Unsinkable ships sink,' it took me till second year to figure out she ment the Titanic and how it was said - even by wizards- to be un sinkable sank. 'Unbreakable walls break ' I thought back to the Battle of Hogwarts the walls of the castle were said to be unbreakable, but yet they broke and an inocent life was taken. 'Sometimes the things you think would never happen happen just like that' James and I never thought we would ever get into an accident and yet in the blink of an eye my brand new car was a round a tree. 'Unbendable steel bends if the fury of the wind is unstoppable' My family had rented a little beach house in the coast, there was a shed that was made out of unbendable steel. While we were there, this storm hit the wind bended the shed. The last thing she said before she left was something I never really though about until after the accident. ' And never underestimate the impossible.'. I have learned to never ever underestimate the impossible. You all are probably wonder witch Weasley came into are compartment that day. Torie Weasley now Lupin told me that on my first day and I thank you Tor. You helped me through a lot with just those few words from first year." With that he walked of stage. And a very pregnant Tori Lupin ran up and hugged him.

Then there was my junior year, Billy had a brand new car  
It was late, the road was wet  
I guess the curve was just too sharp  
I walked away without a scratch they brought the helicopter in  
Billy couldn't feel his legs, said he'd never walk again  
But Billy said he would  
And his mom and daddy prayed  
And the day we graduated, he stood up to say  
"Unsinkable ships sink, unbreakable walls break  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen  
Happen just like that, unbendable steel bends  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
I've learned to never underestimate the impossible"

Rose Weasely looked over at were Scorpius Malfoy sat.  
"Don't tell me that it's over don't give up on you and me there's no such thing as hopeless if you believe, Scorp. I know you've heard this before every Weasley can recite it by heart. Unsinkable ships sink, unbreakable walls break, sometimes the things you think would never happen, happen just like that, unbendable steel bends, if the fury of the wind is unstoppable, I've learned to never underestimate the impossible. People think that just because my cousin Torie is Vela she is stupid but I believe what she said. Who cares what your dad thinks, or my family thinks Scorp. It only maters what we think." Rose said.  
'Your right Rosie. I know this isn't the time nor place, but when we graduate in a few moths will you marry me?" Scorpius asked the fourth youngest Weasley as she sat ther gaping like a fish.  
"Yes! YES! Yes!" She screamed causing everyone in the great hall including the teachers looking at the pair.

So don't tell me that it's over, don't give up on you and me  
'Cos there's no such thing as hopeless if you believe  
Unsinkable ships sink, unbreakable walls break  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen  
Happen just like that, unbendable steel bends  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
I've learned to never underestimate the impossible

* * *

So good? bad? awful? Please reveiw Please! You should listen to the song if you can.


End file.
